i read just fanfics
by BreakfastForLife
Summary: We all have web sites we are addicted to. Well why should Joey be different? Well what if he got addicted to Fanfictons? About him and Seto? Well lets just say girls are lucky. We don't have to hide things when they get turned on. Now do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know you think I'm crazy but I can't help it. I love to write. Anyway. If y'all don't mind drop a story I could use for my book. I need one shots and some incomplete and some chapter book. Oh and if y'all know any books with lemons in them between. Yami-Yugi, Seto-Joey, Ryou-Bakura. But anything works. I need those mostly but anything will do. I just need something to open the book and things to hint at. And I will give you credit for what you write. I promise.**

 **Anyways read on. It you guys get confused I'll explain to y'all.**

Chapter 1

"Seto!" Joey called as soon as his secret boyfriend entered the room for class. "Theres another magazine with you on it. It says your gay. Are you, dear?" Joey batted eyelashes at him and smirked. Seto growled. I tossed him the magazine. "Look it, moneybags. You are so gay and dating Duke. Last time I thought the last one said you where into older men, like Pegasus?" Joey smirked and sat in front of Seto and handed him another one of the magazines and watched as Seto's skilled hand felt the note he knew was hidden in the book. It was the only way he and Joey could communicate without people knowing.

He had used this way of communicating in fights sense the start of last semester. In the process of fight he had given Joey 34 hickeys and gotten into 14 fights and had only ben caught once which resulted in them getting detention. Their detention had been to clean the buses and they had had quite a time on that bus. Seeing as all the students thought they hated each other they thought nothing of the yelling between the two.

Their yelling ranged from Seto calling Joey, "My poor mutt. Did you hurt your tail? Your walking slowly." The only reason he had said that was to remind Joey that he was the top and Joey would always be the bottom.

Joey returned the favor of accidentally dropping milk on his pants just before gym. When Seto walked off to get himself cleaned and changed Joey followed saying he had to meet with coach because of soccer practice and he really just watched Seto dress and when Seto had finally realized he was there he did tease a little. Enough to where he was jealous of all the girls that Seto helped teach how to shoot bows and arrows. Seto pressed his hands onto their backs and stomachs making them stand straight up. A sure fire way to turn Joey on in seconds.

Seto smirked at these memories and tossed the magazine in his suitcase and placed the note in his book to desrletly begin reading.

 _Dear Seto,_

 _That slut of a maid you had fire her or you'll be sleeping on your own for a long while. Well my dads not home this weekend so you better be getting your ass over to my house so I can fuck it._

 _Mutt_

Seto shook his head. His Mutt never was very good at words. He pulled out his computer and sent an email to have the slut fired. He kicked the back of Joeys chair in order to wake his puppy and tell him that the woman was fired. In response he watched as joey strutted and dropped another note on his desk.

 _Seto…That new kids watching me. He asked me about the dance coming up soon. Do freak or kill him okay? I'll take care of it._

Seto looked around to the only person staring at his puppy. A smaller boy. Slim with dark hair and red highlights. 'Ugly thing.' Seto thought to himself. He was still mad but insulting people was easier. 'Just wait till I get you home pup. You'll be able to turn him down real easy with the new hickeys you'll be wearing.' Seto smirked and waited for the end of the day.

BRING

Seto packed his things and heard a deep voice talk to Joey and noticed it was the jerk. He grabbed his things and walked out the door, shooting Joey a look saying 'Get out now'. Joey nodded and told the boy he had to go and walked to the place where he knew Seto would be waiting for him.

Secret dating. 'Its fine I'll still love you. We'll do it till we can come out and no one hurt us. Okay?' Joey nodded at the thought of the memories and got in the car with Seto.

"what you thinking about pup?" Seto asked. Joey smiled and turned to where he could lay his back on the door and watch Seto drive.

"Go to a back alley." Joey ordered. Seto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Joey was normally passive and private in his wants and needs. Seto did as he was told and drove to a back alley for Joey and turned to where he could see Joey. Joey smiled and stood on his hands and knees in the small car and kissed Seto. Seto moaned and grabbed the back of the blondes neck to pull him closer. The blonde pulled back enough to breath and tease Seto with his breath slowly blowing on his lips.

"Are you still mad about the guy, baby?"

Seto kissed him and slowly made his way to Joeys neck and left a few hickeys and receive many moans from his pup.

"Not now." Seto said. "Now he'll know you belong to someone."

Joey smiled, and sat down in his seat and pulled down the visor to view his neck.

He had a hickey on top of his collar bone and one on the bend of his neck and another under his jaw at the back of his neck, all on the same side.

"I'm giving you one." Seto looked at his pup.

"You can't I have business and hickeys are not very professional." Seto said driving to his mansion.

"You have shoulders and I know that they turn you on." Joey said smirking.

Joey looked around Seto's office in his house and frowned.

"Seto! I'm bored!" Joey called proceeding to sigh once more. Causing Seto to pull his hair to help him refrain from getting up and shutting the pup up in the bathroom for a few minutes like any owner does to punish a dog.

Seto threw a phone on his desk at Joey. "Get on Facebook. Stalk mine and look through my messages. I don't care just shut up!" Joey frowned.

But he took the phone and opened the web browser and looked up Seto Kaiba.

He received a few tabs.

The first being business and Joey couldn't care less.

He looked at the next. Dueling. Next.

Joey looked at the next it had something to do with . Joey quickly read the description under this tab.

"Seto." Yami moaned the name. Before shacking himself awake from his sleep. Covered in sweat and a small tent appeared to be in his pants. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before going and taking a shower. Seto wouldn't be back for a week and he wanted him. No needed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Joey yelled from the couch. Seto got up and pointed a finger a Joey. "Shut up! Or suck my dick! One or the other. I swear to god! I am stressed enough without you yelling." Seto screamed.

Joey opened his mouth and smirked before leaving. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Talk to you later Baby." Joey said kissing Seto's cheek and leaving.

Joey walked to the elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the bottom floor level. As he waited for the evaluator to hit the bottom floor he opened the and looked at the search bar and typed Seto's name in once again.

He saw a ton of stories he could read based on Seto. Over on the right hand side he saw categories he could chose from. He chose english version and he noticed his name on the list next and clicked. His screen changed over to a shorter list of stories based on him and Seto. "How can so many people know about us?' Joey thought as he clicked the first story on the list. With a name like that it had to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is dedicated to my first follower! Yeah! Here you go hun! ShandyCandy I hope you like it! :D :)_**

Chapter 2

Joey read the title of the book. 'Mine.' It sounded good, maybe he'd give it a shot. See how it goes at reading. He'd never liked reading before. He had always hated it. The only time he tried reading was for Seto. Seto was reading a book something about a guy who was stalking a girl and then ended up killing her boyfriend. Joey never understood it.

He smiled at the start of the book on his phone. He looked at the opening line, it was cute and he had done it before to Seto to get what he wanted.

 _I looked up at Seto and put out my best puppy face I could think of and looked up at him through my bangs._

Joey snickered and Seto had done the next as well.

 _"_ _Attractive but no." Seto said looking at me then back at his work._

Joey laughed at the memories of when this had last happened. It had to been to get Seto to take him to a burger joint and the arcade. Joey had indeed gotten as he wanted. But Seto had made him return the favor later on.

Joey finished the story it was pretty good but it wasn't the Seto he knew. It was a different Seto. The Seto he knew was slowly starting to sound like him. Using swear words and yelling things sexual to him in order to get him to be quite. Joey was rubbing off on him. But that story was untrue. The Seto in that story wasn't his. Seto would jump for joy to get out of the house but he wouldn't show it. Joey frowned and looked for stories like his Seto.

An idea struck him. What if he wrote about his Seto? About his real life? About how Seto really love? Joey smiled and clicked on the sign up bottom. He clicked on the tab and quickly typed in his email and typed in what he wanted his username to be TheRealJoey and quickly set a password. Joey opened his new account and typed, ' _I'm Joey and I'm just starting this so be nice LOL! Um I'm mostly going to be writing Seto and Joey love stories but I'm going to be writing from a different angle. I think Seto's not as mean as people make of him so yeah.'_ Joey set a picture of a food as his profile picture. He was hungry after all and turned off his phone and made his way to the cafe.

Joey ordered a small burger and a milkshake as soon as he walked to the counter of the desk. He handed over the money he knew it would cost and sat down waiting on his food. Joey pulled out his phone and texted Seto

 _J:Baby you want anything to eat?_

 _S:Yeah bring me the egg roll meal from China Town_

 _J:Okay. Seto can I have a laptop? I want to start writing on it._

Joey waited for Seto to reply, knowing that it was going to be hard for him to get a yes.

 _S:What are you writing?_

 _J:Poems and short stories. I just want to write. Yugi and Ryou say its fun so I wanna try._

 _S:Fine, Pup. I'll get you one. What kind do you want?_

 _J:Just a basic one where I can have music and write and google on it. Thats all I want.\_

 _S:Bring me my food and you can have one._

 _J:Thanks so much babe!_

Joey smiled and put his phone on the table and began eating. When did that food get there? 'Oh well' Joey thought as he started eating. Joey finished eating and went to the China Town place that he knew Seto liked.

Joey walked into the place and smiled. Joey walked up to the counter and placed his oder as a take out and grabbed the bag with Seto's food. Joey walked to the company which was a short walk. Joey walked in the lobby and got in Seto's private elevator and pressed the button to the top floor and sent Seto a text telling him he was going to put his food on the desk.

Joey received no reply and opened up fan on his phone. The book was entitled Sure Am.. Joey started reading and frowned. Tea, that bitch. Fucking slut left the damn group when she found out Yami and Seto was gay. She made Yugi cry because he was in love with Yami. Bakura had offered the send her to the Shadow Realm, because Ryou had been sad as well.

"Mutt." Joey looked up at Seto. "Are you okay? You look mad." Joey looked at Seto and said as easy as he could. "I'm fine its just thinking is all." Seto sat beside his puppy and took a bit of his egg roll and put his arm around Joey. "What you reading?" Seto ask. Joey turned around and smiled at Seto. "Fanfictions. People write stories about us. Well I just read one about Tea and some random person and I hate he so yeah." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Us?" Joey nodded and smiled. "Theres a few cute ones. My favorites Mine." Joey held a finger up to Seto and pulled up the story called Mine. Joey handed the phone to Seto and watched as he read. Seto smirked several times. "I would hurt your ex and I think you should wear that outfit in here." Joey grabbed his phone back and frowned. "Wheres the laptop so I can write?" Seto nodded to the desk and smiled. "Yeah! I get to write." Seto laughed and looked at his Puppy and watched as Joey picked it and tried to get it to work. Joey frowned. "Seto fix it?" Seto laughed and logged in for the puppy. Joey smiled and started writing. "Seto can I have some wifi for pandora and ? Please? I'll let you look at my profile so you can take car of me. Please?" "I'll make one and follow you. But I will be looking at it. I don't want dumbness flirting with you." Joey kissed Seto and smiled. "Thank you." "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I have had no one volunteers or people allow me to use their stories and I promised to not flame and I'm not. So I will be writing stories to fit in this book. If you guys like them enough just say and I'll write more for you. Okay? Okay! I got to go get me some breakfast! I'm to alive to not eat._**

Chapter 3:

I sat up beside Seto as he worked and kept reading.

"Seto say a random name from our friend group please and a theme?" I asked Seto. We hadn't been talking much. I was writing, he had been doing work.

"Comfort and Ryou." He said without thinking.

"Why did you say his name?" I asked instantly jealous. I knew Ryou liked him. It was a secret we had to keep from Bakura.

"You literately just said his name, Mutt. Now quite I only have a few more things to do and one meeting to plan. Okay? I'll do anything you want then." Seto looked at me. He knew I was jealous. "That and he's cute." He mumbled.

"Oh hell no. You are mine not his." I screamed moving my laptop to the coffee table and tossing his stuff beside it. He turned to me.

"Mutt.." I never let him finish that sentence. I forced my lips to his and kissed him. I wasn't going to let Ryou have my man. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I kissed him harder till he fell and I was laying on his chest. He hugged me tighter and I felt his groin brush mine and a moan echoed in his throat. His hands loosened from my hips. I smirked into the kiss and stood up and sat in his desk chair and started working again.

He moaned my name. "Joey…You tease. This isn't fair."

"As long as you know who you belong to." I said.

"You answer to Mutt." He said sitting up and fixing his pants around his growing erection.

"I'm not the one who begs for it." I said shooting him a smirk.

"Joey get done with your crap because the second I'm done your getting fucked." I laughed and quickly wrote a short story about me and Ryou. I called it I Know Why You Stay.

After I finished I sat beside Seto and put his arm over my shoulder I started to draw on his wrist. He had always liked it. After he finished he turned and put be between his legs and and wrapped both his arms around my chest so I could draw on them.

"I posted another story. Its about me and Ryou." I said quietly. I felt his body tense up behind mine. The arm I had been drawing on had tensed up at the wrist and his blood veins popped up. His knuckles turned white.

I heard him speak between gutted teeth. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Its just hinting that we had sex. Its about how everyones happy and in love and how I think Bakura's beating him so I show him true love. But in my defense you did say Ryou and comfort. So I did." I said.

Seto wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Puppy. Your mine. Please understand that? I love you very much and I'm not gonna let you make love to anyone else." Seto turned my head to where it was facing him and kissed me. "I adore you Puppy." I nodded and kissed him.

"I know. I was just writing. I promise nothing bad. Here you can read it." I said picking up my phone and letting him read it. He read it and frowned.

"You don't know why we fit?" He asked.

"Of course I know. You are the stronger of us and you let me draw on you. You act childish with me. You are always saying you love me and I think I made you gain like 5 pounds just from my food alone." I said turning to him and watching his face.

"Hey. I'm not fat. But you do cook very good puppy." He said and kissed me once more.

"You know all we ever do is kiss anymore." I said.

He smirked. "I can change that." He said and dropped his hand down to my waist and started to push his fingers under the waistband of my pants. I moaned his fingers where warm against my cold skin. "seto." I said.

He looked up from my phone and smiled. "Yes pup?"

I frowned. "Don't just tease me. If you are gonna start you gotta finish."

Seto smiled. "Make an appointment, Pup. Oh and you have a review." Seto said handing me my phone back.

"ohh who from?" I asked taking the phone and looking at it.

 _KillYourselfOrIWill: I think that your story is very untrue. I think Bakura would never hit Ryou. Ryou is far to bossy and a person to be beat up. And if he was bossy then Bakura would love him twice as much because Bakura likes challenges. So based on that little bit of information. I believe that you have written a very bad story._

My mouth hung open and Seto laughed at it.

"Looks like someone know our friends better then you." Seto said laughing.

I clicked on the name and frowned. "Who does he think he is?" I said out loud. "A Ryou and Bakura expert?" The page loaded and I saw several stories based on Ryou and Bakura. I frowned and clicked on the first story.

"He thinks he can correct me. I'll bitch at him. Stupid name for a book Warmth." I said and started to read.

 **Oh my gods! Who is that rude person commenting on Joey's story? Is it the freak from chapter 1 that Seto hates? Is it just an over obsessive fangirl? Or is it just a jerk wanting to ruin peoples day? Well Joey updates so I should too. There you guys go. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

My mouth hung open after reading what was on my phone screen. "That was beautiful. So unlike the Bakura I know. He's not sweet or kind or anything. Everyone knows that." I said opening the reply window.

Seto looked at me. "People say the same about me. That I hurt you and the only reason you stay is so that I don't hurt you and on every trip I take you screw the maids because you want love because I hurt you. So not everyone is as they seem." He said shifting his weight on the couch we where on.

"You read and tell me if thats Bakura." I said handing him the phone. He sighed and read.

"That doesn't sound like Bakura but it does sound like something they once told us. Or at least Ryou said about the ice cream. You and him are the only two who like it and still can eat all 2 gallons of it that I got for that end of summer party for you. So its evident that either he knows Ryou or he has very good luck at guessing." I growled and took the phone.

"I'm just gonna say that its not at all like Bakura. Okay?" I ask. Seto nodded.

"Hurry up. You need to go to bed and do your homework. We are ordering food tonight no cooking unless you get your stuff done." Seto said giving me the look of final word like he did when ever he truly meant no.

I nodded and typed up a quite comment.

 _'_ _I know Bakura and he is not at all like that. He doesn't notice small stuff.'_

I signed out and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and got out my homework and started working. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep me from cooking which I loved doing very much.

I finished my reading and my 25 math questions and my history report all before 8:30 and I went looking for Seto. He had left me and taken my phone so I could get some work done.

"Babe!" I yelled in the house.

Mokiba responded. "He's outside working on the garden."

I laughed. "Of course. Makes me do homework and doesn't do his own." I was still walking down the stairs. When I heard a door close.

"Actually I did my work at school Mutt. Next time do your work and I'll let you play in the kitchen." Seto said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs whipping his hands. "I'm gonna take a bath. Don't get on your phone anymore, you need to eat and clean up. Okay?" He spoke as I came to the bottom step. I was barely his height on this step with him on the floor. He kissed me and I nodded yes to him before he slapped my butt and I ran to the kitchen. Mokiba laughed at my face and yelled to Seto, "Teach me that move. I need to use it sometime to get Rebeca to be quiet."

"Mokiba it takes practice to get me to shut up and years more to get her too. She talk as much as Serenity." I said from the kitchen as I fixed myself a plate of food. If I hurried I would get to see Seto in the tub.

I thought of the other times we've had bathroom scenes. I felt my face burn and a warm snake of feelings work its way from my stomach to the space in-between my legs. My pants tightened. I moaned. It felt painful just like when Seto squished me. He was always painful with me but gentle. Had I asked him he would, but I had asked him. I enjoyed the sharp pain of of hair pulling and bitting my skin. I bite my lip and squirmed on the bar stool I had been sitting at while I ate.

I jumped up and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom in Seto's room, well our room. I had my own where my things where but I had slept with Seto for the past few moths. Almost a year. I opened the door and walked in. I heard Seto singing softly in the bathroom. I undressed and walked into the shower with him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I kissed him. He kissed me back and held me close to his body. When we finally broke I looked up at him.

"I love you." He said. I smiled and kissed him deeply. Maybe the story had hurt his feelings.

"I love you more." He smiled. "Of course I love you. You're perfect." I said kissing him again.

We stood under the hot water that soon made the bathroom steam up.

"Puppy?" He spoke to get me to look at him. I looked up from my position in front of him. He pulled me up from my knees they hurt. I always bruised easy. He noticed my whine in pain and picked me up moving me to our bed. He set me down and started to dry me.

"I got you a present Pup." I looked at him with big eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

Seto laughed. I loved his laugh. It sent shivers down my spine. He handed me a box. Far to big for a ring. I opened it and inside sat a silver band necklace with a diamond and a sapphire jewel on the middle in a heart. I looked at it and smiled.

"Seto.." Was all I could force myself to say.

"I know you say you have to much jewelry but I wanted to get you more." He said softly blushing. I kissed him and hugged him.

"Put it on me?" I ask as I moved my hair from my neck. He put it on me and it was cold to the touch.

"The schools having a dance next weekend and I want to take you. Its a blind ball so you have to wear a mask. I have one to match your tho so people know I'm taken." He said showing me his finger. On his left hand on the ring finger sat a silver band with two stones identical to the ones on my neck. Just they weren't in a heart. "The heart ones didn't fit." He said.

I smiled. "What are we going as? Like we have to wear costumes. So what you wanna be?"

"I don't know. " Seto said as he started to dry himself. I licked the water off of him back.

"You can go as a horny 17 year old." I said as I bite down on his shoulder. I heard a moan come from his body as it slowly shook.

"But we can fix that now." I said as I turned Seto to me and he took over. He was never the bottom. I was his it was just sometimes he let me be in charge. He was scared of hurting me is why he always waited for me to make the first move.

We soon feel to a tangle of things as the alarm clock buzzed to wake us up. I sat up and snuggled to Seto. He hated waking up. I felt his body move under mine. I got up and dressed. I knew if I stayed in his arms we where bond to miss school.

I dressed and looked in the mirror. Where It took me forever to wake up and dress Seto could do it in two.

He started to take the necklace off and I held his hand.

"I wanna wear it." He nodded.

"I love you." I said.

"As I." He siad smiling at me.

"When do you wanna tell them?" I asked. Our group of friends had been guessing that we where dating for the last week.

"Today." He let go of me and returned with all of the rings and necklaces and bracelets he had bought me. I put them on and he smiled in the mirror. I smiled back and he pulled out his phone and took a picture of us.

I took a deep breath and we started walking to door. "Send me that picture Baby." I called he laughed and we started on our way to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Mok! Stop that limo." Seto called down to him.

"You gonna make Joey drive his own car? Thats mean." Mokibua said as he stopped the limo.

"Nope." I sad as I got closer to the car. I sat in my seat with the black haired boy in front of me and Seto to my right. Mokibua noticed all the things I was wearing.

"You look like a rich girl or a CEO's bitch." Mokibua said giving me an eyebrow. The Kiaba way of asking a question out of a statement.

"I'm a CEO's boyfriend. Not his bitch and me and Seto are gonna tell our friends about us." I said smiling. I turned to Seto and noticed how he looked.

"You forgot your hair and to button your shirt." I said as I went to fix it.

He scooted away to where he was out of reach. "I'm gonna be a mess today. I think our friends should know the really me." Seto said running his finger through his hair one more time. I remembered the last time his hair looked like that. I bite my lip and looked out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts Pup?" Seto asked.

"Just how are we gonna tell them? Hey guys this is Seto my boyfriend of about a year now?" I said looking at him. Seto was stumped. "Oh and stop being suck a jerk. Relax and open up. Be the Seto we like." I said gesturing to me and Moki. Seto nodded to me. I smiled and kissed his check.

I closed my eyes and listened to the car move till we came to the school. I smelled the strong smell of Seto. I opened one eyes and started to write. I wrote about the smells and the moving car. How it calmed me in my time of trouble.

I felt the car stop and I put my phone up. I would post it in a few minutes. I watched Seto climb out and stick his hand in for me. I looked out the window and saw several fan girls wondering whom could be getting pulled out of the limo. A few had fallen over seeing my beautiful man in his lazy attire.

I held Seto's hand and I held my breath. I stood up beside him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and he grabbed my books and held them with his own. I smiled up at him and we walked down the path and up to my friends.

"Hey Yugi!" I smiled and waved. Ryou and Yugi both looked up and smiled. I looked around for Tristan and frowned. He had skipped school again.

"Why are you here Priest?" Bakura spat out. Ryou snapped at Bakura.

"Because he wants to be here with Joey." Ryou frowned deeply. "Manners are normal."

"Seto." Yami said nodding.

I smiled at Yugi he was the only one who knew we where together.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Seto of one year." I said holding the necklace he had giving me the night before and I watched as he rubbed his fingers over the ring.

Yugi and Ryou jumped up and down happily. "We knew it!" They called.

Bakura rolled his eyes and Yami nodded.

Ryou and Yugi stopped jumping and looked at Seto with a look that could kill.

Ryou started talking closely followed by Yugi. "Now if you hurt Joey we'll make Satan himself. HIMSELF!" Yugi started talking. "Come and take you to a safe place compared to the hell we will put you in." Here Ryou and Yugi talked in unison. "Understand us?"

I looked at the two boys in front of me who had just threatened my boyfriend to death. My tiny friends where so scary. I had only seen the cute side of them. Never this. I looked at their boyfriends in the hopes of finding an excuse for the scariness I had just witnessed but Yami looked surprised like he had heard it before but never like this. I turned my face to Bakura and was surprised to see a face of fear on him. Ryou was bossy and sassy but not this.

I looked up at Seto and laughed at the face he made. He was relaxed and he was often startled when he was like this. Loud nosies often. He was strong but when he relaxed he could be startled. "Guess you can't cheat on me now without getting hurt."

Seto smirked. "Thought you where scary." He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his weight on me side. I like the way it felt. It was warm and soft. Perfect for me.

A bell rang sounding over the grounds I kissed Seto's cheek and started walking to my first class with Ryou and Bakura.

I waited for them to catch up to me and posted my story. They where only a few feet away. I heard Ryou sigh.

"Joey do you think Seto notices small things about you? Like without even noticing them? Things others don't." Ryou asked me. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What you mean?" I asked him.

"Someone told Bakura he wasn't a good boyfriend because he doesn't notice everything. I told him its okay. If you love someone then you notice everything as the day goes on. You enjoy learning about the person." Ryou smiled at Bakura and kissed his cheek and held his much larger hand in his small one.

"I think Bakura is great. If he makes you happy then they can forget it. People think the same of me and Seto." I smiled at the two. "You two look happy."

Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled. "See now go tell that rude person who commented on your story that their wrong. As long as your happy. Besides you are an amazing writer."

I stopped walking and started walking faster. What was up with Bakura? I had commented on a story and been a rather rude person. I frowned and called over my shoulder at the two lovebirds who soon came running with me to our first period class.

We barley made it in on time. The teacher smiled at us.

"I have some tickets for the dance." She started walking around and I watched as she placed one on Ryou's desk. Bakura picked it up and smiled when he saw his name on it. She then placed one on Bakura's desk. He smirked and tightened his grip on Ryou. The teacher placed one on my desk and written on mine was Dragon. I smiled at the small word Seto had written. The teacher placed others on other peoples desk and walked back to Ryou and put 3 on his desk. Bakura's eyes darkened. He gripped them all and read the names on them and then ripped them.

Bakura shot a look at the boy who sat in the front row by the window. "MINE!" He yelled and pulled down the neck of the shirt to reveal several hickeys. Ryou blushed and covered his neck. Bakura bared his teeth at the boy at the front of the class. The boy seemed to turn into a lump of goop.

The teacher walked back over to me and put another on my desk. This one was signed RedandBlack. I was confused. I pulled out my phone and sent Yugi a text.

 _J: Who's RedandBlack?_

 _Y: The guy in the newspaper who yeps asking about relationship advice._

 _Y: Why?_

 _J: The bought me a ticket to the dance…_

 _Y: You tell Seto yet?_

 _J: No….I'm going to. I don't have a class with him today till lunch._

 _Y: Good luck._

 _J: Yeah. Maybe Seto wont kill him._

 _Y: LOL! Hope not._

I sighed and opened another tab to text Seto. I had no idea who RedandBlack was and I hoped Seto didn't either.

 _J: Morning Baby! thanks for the ticket to the dance._

 _S: Yes of course. Is that freak from yesterday?_

I looked around for the boy. Yep he was in the back row of the class.

 _J: Yes.._

 _S: Great go to the bathroom on the left side of the hall._

 _J: ? Why?_

 _S: I'm giving you a hickey._

 _J: Why? Whats that gonna prove?_

 _S: That you belong to someone and he needs to stop._

 _J: How do you know that its him?_

 _S: I don't but him and RedandBlack will know._

 _J: Seto you have a test and so do I._

 _S: Fine. But I swear to god if he looks at you._

 _J: What about the fangirls of yours? Nice low shirt your hair not brushed._

 _S: I have a nice way of shooting them down. Besides half the damn group left because that cant stand gays._

 _J: I can and I love one._

 _S: I love you too._

 _J: Nope you can't say that. My boyfriend'll get mad._

 _S: Let him._

I put my phone up and smiled at the teacher. She was at her desk trying to get papers sorted and get us ready to take the english quiz we had today. It was about the history book we had read. I thought it was amazing to learn about the history of religion. I hated reading but I was smart. She handed out a few of the sheets and we took one and passed it back.

I took the test easily. She smiled and picked it up. I put my phone on my desk and put it on silent. I picked up my matchbook and started looking at the questions for the next section. I was so gonna need Seto's help.

The fan fiction tab on my phone light up and I clicked it. I had a private message and a follower. I smiled. I was already getting popular.


	6. NOTE

I'm putting the books that belong to each author under their own page.

Joey TheRealJoeyWheeler

Seto setokaibaceo1

Ryou britishandstuff

Bakura killyourselforiwill

I'll have the stories up later. Thanks so much.


End file.
